


out of the black

by necrocrunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, it's hannigram i guess if you look at it right, it's meant to border on the friendship and relationship parts, why cant hannibal bring me medicine when im sick huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: will gets sick and looks for help from the only person he thinks can provide it.or: simply a sickfic that wades in their 'friendship'





	

hannibal was halfway through the mise en place for his latest dish, when the phone rang. an odd occurrence- he didn’t receive phone calls around this time of night unless it was urgent. with an easy pace, taking his time as to clean his hands off on a cloth in his apron, hannibal picked the landline off its receiver.

“hello?”  
“hannibal?” the voice on the other side of the line was dull, and almost unrecognizable. “are you busy?”  
“will- nothing that can’t wait. it’s rather unusual that you’re not here to tell me whatever’s on your mind. is something wrong?”  
he could hear will breathing on the other end of the line, sniffing slightly before speaking, “im not feeling well. i didn’t know who else to call.”   
hannibal smiled slightly, but only to himself, “not even alana?” he questioned.  
“alana couldn’t do much for me right now. you were a doctor; you seemed like the right person to ask.” will paused to cough soon after he finished the sentence. his voice was rough with vocal fry, too.   
“i was more of a surgeon than a physician, but yes. a doctor. what do you need me to do, will?”  
a pause, “would it be too much to ask you to come by with something?”  
hannibal smiled, already moving to clean the food preparation up. “ill be by in an hour or two.”

 

* * *

 

will hung up the phone and immediately started coughing, each cough echoing in his ears and making his inflamed and congested sinuses ache even more. his face, his head, and his throat throbbed, almost unbearably so. the cold medicine in his cabinets had got him to sleep for all of three hours before he woke up with a dry throat. he noticed it was a few years expired soon after.   
now staying in bed and resigned to his fate seemed like the best way to handle it. he wasn’t sure exactly how cold it was in the house- he felt bad for the dogs in that respect- the fever clinging to his skin made him feel too hot, the chilled air a welcome blessing. cold compresses lasted all of 5 minutes before he had to flip it or let it cool. tylenol took too long to kick in for it to only ease the pounding in his nose, and not his head, or his throat, or lungs. he’d forgotten what it was like to be sick since he was young.

calling hannibal seemed like the best decision. he was a doctor, he could help keep him from becoming actually bedridden. could give him a medicine that could help him sleep for more than a few hours at a time. alana was nice and he admittedly trusted her, personally, more, but she would have only coddled him. jack wouldn’t have even wasted the time to come down. he reconfirmed his decision: hannibal would approach this in the way he currently needed.

winston had curled up in the empty space beside him, the rest of the dogs piled around his bed. the soft animal was a nice distraction for his hands, something to focus on while he stared at the ceiling and mulled. he combed the fur and twirled patterns, dozing till his throat dried up and he coughed himself awake. he sat like that for a while, contemplating everything from abigail to what it felt like to breathe through his nose. time passed at a rate he couldn’t estimate nor did he want to.

hannibal arrived sometime during- will didn’t know how long it’d been. didn’t care to ask, rather he tried sitting up at least a little to greet him. the doctor held a suitcase and a small bag, and he eyed him suspiciously. “came prepared, i assume?” will inquired, and hannibal smirked while he set his things down on a vanity a few feet away from his bed and opened his suitcase.   
“a few essentials- thermometer, cold medicine, pain relievers, etcetera. the basics to cover head colds and related illnesses. i also have sedatives, should you need them.”  
will made a sound of relief at that, brushing some damp hair out of his burning face, “thank you.”

hannibal nodded, and turned towards will with aforementioned thermometer in hand. “of course will- you were right to call me. i want to get your exact temperature just to be safe, and we can work from there with your symptoms.”  
will nodded, almost obediently, like one would do with their actual doctor. hannibal pulled a chair to the side of his bed and leaned forward- with hands bare, will noted- and gripped his chin with a soft hold, pressing the thermometer under his tongue. the touch, the action in general was oddly attentive. he could have certainly done it himself, but time for protests were over, and hannibal was doing something else beside him. once the object in his mouth beeped, the blonde carefully pulled it back and wrapped the end in a tissue, humming softly at the results.   
“a little above average- which you probably knew. you’re in the height of sickness now.”

hannibal quizzed him on medicines he’d taken in the last few days, the symptoms he’d experienced, sleeping habits, and went as far as to check his breathing and pulse. no fluid or buildup in the lungs, so no bronchitis at least. “it may just be a severe headcold, bordering on a sinus infection. i think, for now, something to help you sleep through this would help, and possibly antibiotics if it gets any worse." at that hannibal turned away again, moving to pick through the items he'd brought with him.   
he came out with a small pill, or more correctly, a fraction of a pill. he set it on the nightstand and stood, moving to fill him a glass of water to wash it down with. "this is promethazine, a common antihistamine and sedative, usually used after surgery. it should help you sleep considerably better for the next two days. have you eaten today?"  
will shook his head- he hadn't been hungry nor felt the need to even consider it. hannibal nodded at that and moved for will's kitchen, coming back with a couple slices of bread, "this should do for now. i prefer taking medicine with food on the stomach- prevents ulcers from developing." will nodded at that; it was something he should probably take note of. 

will did as he was told and finished picking at the bread before he took the sedative, and drank the entire glass of water in one go. he opted to read while he waited for the medicine to kick in, something hannibal was already doing, seated comfortably in one of his nicer chairs, legs crossed and book in his lap. will swallowed, mulling for a moment.   
"you dont have to stay. i probably wont die in my sleep or anything." hannibal smirked at that, holding his place with his hand and glancing up to will,   
"i'm just making sure you have no adverse reactions- i'll probably head back later to make something to eat and get some sleep myself."  
will nodded, and turned back to his book, starting to feel not drowsy, but more exhausted as time passed. he got comfortable under his sheets again, and was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

he woke later. a  _lot_ later- he'd gone to bed early in the night and now it had to be... nearly midday. he felt disoriented at the lost time, but was more startled when hannibal spoke up from the same chair, "feeling better?"  
will moved to put his glasses back on and sent hannibal and tired gaze, noting that he'd abandoned the fancy suits for a sweater and a pair of comfortable looking slacks. will opted to just nod for now. "how long was i out?"  
hannibal raised his wrist, examining his watch for a brief moment, "looks like a little over 12 or so hours. you could always sleep more if you think it would help. if not, i have what i guess would be lunch for you."  
will mulled on that for a second, "...when did you get here?"  
hannibal just smiled and closed his book, standing and moving for a bag will hadn't noticed before, "i haven't been watching you sleep, if that's what you're worried about. here, sit up and i'll get you what ive made for us." 

will yawned and eased up in his bed, leaning against the wall and watching the other retrieve the food he'd made. he was handed a sealed tupperware bowl- a fancy one, at that- and a spoon. it was oddly reminiscent of the last time hannibal had made him breakfast.  
he opened the bowl with a soft smirk, "no black-skinned chickens this time?"  
hannibal only chuckled, and shook his head, "no, but close. chicken soup is easy to stomach when you're sick. it's got a few accents thrown in, but it's nothing as special as i usually make." 

they ate mostly in silence, occasionally bickering when time allowed it. once he'd had his fill he capped the bowl and set it on the nightstand, easing back against the wall and looking to hannibal for a moment.  
"did i interrupt any appointments?"  
"only your own, for today. we can always reschedule or wait for your next appointment. don't worry about it now- focus on your health for once."  
will nodded, smirking slightly and watching hannibal for a moment.   
"i think im going to sleep some more. thank you... for the food and everything else."  
"of course will." he stood, gathering everything up, "i consider you my friend- i wouldn't turn you down if you asked for me."

will nodded, watching hannibal pack his things back into a small bag and offer will a smile.  
"i'll see you at our next appointment."

**Author's Note:**

> hey why is hannibal so extra when he cooks things. i couldn't think of what to even Put in here i just pulled it out my ass.


End file.
